Nine Years Means Nothing
by PsychicFairy
Summary: LilyxSeverus... Lily and Severus have been seeing eachother for nine years... but now Lily has to stop... How will Severus respond?


Disclaimor- I own… no one… and nothing. Woot.

This idea came to me after looking at 'snapesnogger' on DeviantArt and looking at an incredible Snape-Lily picture, I decided that I could be creative, too! Except… I can't draw to save my life. So, I write. Although I'm not so good with that, either… Oh well, I try.

-pokes with spork- My DeviantArt account is Spork610 .

* * *

It was a cold and windy day, the snow mixing with the breath of the huddled groups walking down Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron, although ill-named and considered by Muggle-born's parents and ignorant witches and wizards as a Potions shop, was warm. Despite the welcoming crackling and glow of embers and flame in the fireplace, the bar tables and stools were empty save for a few diehard regulars and a woman sitting in a booth in the corner. The woman, silently sipping a warm Butterbeer, sat next to a pile of cloaks and multiple old school scarves, a hat and dragon-hide gloves sticking out of the folds. She put her bottle on the table and looked at her watch, then at the door, with the same patience as someone waiting for someone who was late.

The door opened and the bar patrons flinched as though the biting wind would attack them. The door was shut quickly, but not quick enough to stop a twig-like man from walking in. He stood for a moment on the threshold, patting his black, shoulder-length hair into place. He went up to the bar and talked to the humpbacked, toothless landlord, Tom. Tom pointed at the woman and the man looked at her, smiling. He added something else to the conversation and walked back to the booth, removing his cloak and scarves as he walked.

"Hello," the man said, placing his cloak and a couple scarves in the seat next to him. The woman looked up and smiled. Tom came back with a bottle of Firewhisky and a glass and the man pushed a Galleon into his hand. Tom bowed and walked away.

"Glad you made it, besides being late," the woman said, looking at the man with an eyebrow raised.

"I was busy."

"Oh, whatever." The man chuckled a bit and poured himself some Firewhisky. He raised it to her, nodded, then took a drink. "Severus… we need to talk," the woman said, obviously hesitating.

"That's why I'm here, Lily…" Severus said, looking at her. Lily brushed some red hair behind her ear.

"We… We shouldn't be doing this anymore, and you know it," Lily said, guilt in her voice. Severus simply responded,

"I don't care." Lily, a bit taken aback, looked at him.

"Severus, you can't be serious…"

"I assure you, I am. I love you, Lily. Don't you love me?"

"Oh, Severus… you know I do. But… if James-"

"James will kill me, I know."

"You just don't want to break up because you won't be able to find another girlfriend."

"Eh, I don't know… I think this chick magnet still works," Severus said seductively, stroking his hair and pointing at an imaginary girl sitting next to him. Lily stared, her mouth hanging open. (A/n- That disturbs me…)

"If you _ever _do that again, I will hex you." Lily and Severus laughed, Severus dropping his façade.

"Eh… I couldn't even if I tried," Severus said, his laugh fading. Lily giggled a bit more and took another drink of Butterbeer.

"All jokes aside… Severus, we just… we just can't… I…"

"You seem stressed," Severus interrupted. "Want some Whisky?"

"I can't."

"Whadaya mean, you can't? You scared?"

"No, I'm… I'm pregnant." Severus looked at her, mouth a bit open. Lily looked at the flickering flame of the candle on the table.

"Well, that's… interesting," Severus said, calculating.

"I'm sorry, but… It's getting serious. I can't do this anymore, Severus."

"I understand…"

"Sure you do."

"… Can we still... see eachother?"

"As friends and co-workers," Lily said, sipping her bottle.

"Darn." Lily looked at him funny.

"What do you mean, darn?"

"I love you, Lily… And I want to be with you."

"I love you, too… but… I'm with James now."

"James Shmames," Severus said, waving his hand. Lily giggled softly, and finished her Butterbeer.

"Severus, I am sorry." Lily stood silently, grabbing a couple cloaks and scarves and pulling them on. Severus sat silently.

"So that's it?Nine years means nothing to you?"

"Severus, don't start." Severus sighed in response and looked at Lily, who pulled her hat on her head.

"You are so beautiful… even with those repulsive colors," Severus said, observing her. Lily sighed and leaned in front of Severus, kissing him silently. She let go quickly and hugged him.

"Goodbye…" She stood and wrapped her mouth with a Gryffindor scarf. She turned and walked out, going toward the back entrance to go shopping before going home. Severus watched her go and abandoned his glass, drinking Whisky right from the bottle.

* * *

Whee! I wrote it! I finished eet and eet is perfeect! 


End file.
